


Through The Viewfinder

by owlaashi



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Eureka Seven, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Eureka Seven AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, They're in their early 20s, also this was more filthy then i had intended it to be, cum slut akaashi kinda???, please be kind, this was the first smut scene i've written in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaashi/pseuds/owlaashi
Summary: All Akaashi wanted to do was photograph this LFO,notbe the one being photographed.





	Through The Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm co-hosting a thing over on [tumblr](https://akaashirarepairweek.tumblr.com/). Feel free to stop by and check it out, the more the merrier.
> 
> This was for Day Two, and of course I'm late to my own party, but the NSFW in this fic was giving me a hell of a time and I had to endure a root canal, so I've been Anxious. The prompts for today were: Film, TV & Crossover. I did an Eureka Seven AU, which was so self-indulgent I'm not even going to lie. Also, this may or may not be part of an upcoming fic, so there's that.
> 
> PS: This was not beta-ed, I apologize ahead of time.

            “How come I’m never on the cover of the magazine?”

            His finger hovers over the button on the camera, his other hand still holding the lens steady even though his concentration has been shattered. The object in the camera’s lens is a massive yellow and white LFO, docked on one of the charging platforms of the hangar recovering from a recent battle with the military. All of the blood previously covering the arms have been cleaned off by their engineers before hooked up to charge. Akaashi glances away from the viewfinder to look at the person who’s interrupted his work– important work.

            The figure in question is tall, with a modest amount of muscle filling out the too-short shorts he’s wearing, and just enough to make the tank-top covering his chest just sinful enough. His arms are crossed over his chest, one of his sneaker clad feet pressed against the gray colored wall. There’s a feline-like smile on his face, head canted slightly to the left. No matter what, he always looks like he’s looking straight into someone’s soul.

            “They don’t sell unless Kiyoko-san is on the front cover.”  Akaashi looks back over at the LFO on the charging platform, looks through the viewfinder, refocuses the photo and takes it. The LFO is powered down, recharging from the previous battle, and only the slight red staining of many battles left to show for cause that they’re fighting for. The entire point of producing the magazine was to make the rest of the world aware of what truths the Military was trying to hide, yet slowly but surely the magazine was become less popular with the people that needed to see it and more popular with lifters that just wanted to see the members of the Gekkostate.

            It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would when their numbers came in and there was a spike in purchase when certain members of their ship were on the cover. As long as their message was being purchased by people around the globe, surely someone had to read the information that they’re sending out. At least, that’s what he told himself whenever he’d glance over at the digital clock on the floor and see the reading _3:48 AM_ and notice he’d been working on an article for the next issue for six hours.

            Akaashi hears a sneaker scuff on the floor, and suddenly there’s a looming presence over him, darkening the field of view in front of him. “Well, we haven’t tried me on the cover, _Keiji_.” A shiver runs down his spine at the mention of his given name.

            “Kuroo-san.” He lowers his camera, and gently places it on the floor beside the massive LFO. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Kuroo has dropped his voice right in Akaashi’s ear in a place other than one of their rooms. It seems that Kuroo makes it a point to see how many places on the ship he’s able to get Akaashi panting with shaking legs, exhausted.

            At first Akaashi had found the idea of it ridiculous, seeing as they were not the only ones on the ship _and_ if Kiyoko found out that they were defiling her ship they wouldn’t find themselves in a good place. But after the first few times, Akaashi can’t deny the little rush of adrenaline that courses through him whenever Kuroo insinuates that they should drop their pants right there. On a few occasions Akaashi had been fairly certain that Kuroo might have mentioned he was going to meet up with him, so that way someone would come _looking_ for them. The last thing they need is Kageyama walking into an area of the ship and seeing them.

            “Maybe I can snap a few photos that can be the next issues cover, hm?” Kuroo’s hands press into Akaashi’s shoulders, massaging the muscles that are no doubt filled with tension. “Will you let me?” Lips press against the sensitive skin under his ear, soft, and then teeth sink into the flesh and Akaashi it finding it a little difficult to keep a composed face.

            “Film cost money, and we don’t have any to throw around.” His lips press against each other, eyes fliting closed as Kuroo continues to kiss down his neck. Even though they both know is statement is true, they also both know that Kuroo is going to be the one to win this time around. All Akaashi can do is be thankful that he’s the only one that develops the film — he would be mortified if anyone else saw whatever Kuroo was going to take.

            Both of Kuroo’s hands move from his shoulders, and down to Akaashi’s waist as they help him turn around to face him, and pulls him up, close to his chest. The previous smile that had been on his face is now a full blown smirk, eyes already glazed over with lust as he backs Akaashi up against the LFO. It doesn’t hurt as much the sixth time around when his head knocks against the metal of the creature, after stumbling over the small dip of the platform. Just like every other time Kuroo doesn’t waste any time, in undoing the button of Akaashi’s shorts, and slipping his hand between his skin and his boxers.

            The grip that Akaashi has on Kuroo’s shirt tightens as soon as the other males hand wrap around him within the confines of his shorts. Their lips press together hard, teeth clattering together, and lips pinching before Kuroo’s tongue swipes along Akaashi’s lower lip. He wastes no time in parting his lips to allow the other boy access to his mouth, a quiet moan bubbling up in his throat as Kuroo licks into his mouth.

            After all of this time Kuroo has learned all of the ways to get Akaashi off as fast as he can, and he never fails to get him there.

            Kuroo begins to flick his wrist, slowly dragging his hand from the base of Akaashi’s cock up to the tip, swiping his thumb over the tip before repeating the process. With each repeat of the movement, Kuroo moves his lips that much farther away from Akaashi’s lips. Instead, he leaves a trail of kisses along his jawline, to the junction of his neck and all the way down to his collar bones. “This has to go.” He mumbles against his skin. Unfortunately for Akaashi, Kuroo pulls his hand from his pants and chooses instead to tug off the grey and yellow hoodie, onto the ground beside them and then the shirt he’s wearing underneath.

            “Kuroo…” Akaashi’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears, a little tremble on the end of the name. He hopes that there are no engineering problems with any of the LFO’s because if there are they’re sure to be found out right away. He eyes the door to the engine room with wariness, before focusing back on Kuroo.

            There’s a smirk on Kuroo’s face as he slips his hand back into Akaashi’s pants, staring him dead in the eyes as he wraps his hand around him again. “I wonder how well the magazine would sell with a spent photo of you on the cover.” He muses allowed, as he swipes his thumb over the head of Akaashi’s cock, slowly dragging his hand back down. Akaashi’s face tints a shade of pink, a quiet moan slipping out past his lips now that there’s nothing to swallow the noise. He wonders for a second, whether or not that would be a cover that would cause the magazine sales to skyrocket, but decides against it – he doubts that everyone else would be alright with that.

            “Or how well it would sell with a photo of you covered in cum on the cover.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow as he picks up the pace with his wrist, making sure to pass his thumb over the head with every ascending motion. Akaashi’s teeth sink into his lower lip, trying to bite back the very loud moan that’s threatening to spill out of his mouth, and Kuroo _knows_ it because he doesn’t stop. He picks up the pace, his free hand moving grab hold of Akaashi’s jaw to keep their focus on each other. “Just imagine how wonderful you’d look with my cum on your face, Keiji.” He hums out, his lips curling up higher on his face. “Do you want that? Do you want me to cover your face in my cum?”

            His stomach bottoms out, breathing getting heavier as he listens to everything that Kuroo is saying to him – all of that intensifying now that he can’t look anywhere but into Kuroo’s golden eyes as he does so. With every down stroke of his boyfriend’s hand, he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and he _wishes_ that someone would take pity on him and let him release already.

            “Cum for me, Keiji.” Kuroo **_whispers_** as he swipes his thumb over the head one more time.

            It takes no time for Akaashi to do as he says with a moan of his name. Before he even has time to register what’s happening he’s releasing himself onto his boyfriends hand, leaning his weight against the metal of the LFO, only being held up by that and the new weight of Kuroo holding him up. The sound of blood rushing through his veins if the only thing that he can hear, eyes focusing on the hand that Kuroo pulls from his pants, immediately sucking too fingers into his own mouth with a lewd sucking noise.

            At any other time of day Akaashi wouldn’t even think about sinking down to his knees and working getting Kuroo’s pants down – but when they’re like this, that’s all he can think about doing. It isn’t that Akaashi would consider himself a lustful person, he doesn’t usually engage in this type of lewd misconduct between co-workers, but there’s always been something about the way Kuroo looks that gives Akaashi a different sort of primal instinct.

            From the time it took Akaashi to sink down onto his knees, Kuroo already has the camera in his hand, messing around with the buttons, trying to turn it on. “It’s the button with the green power symbol on it, Kuroo-san.” He offers, as his hands tug down the basketball shorts and briefs, blushing at the fact that he’s already hard. It wasn’t a secret that getting Akaashi off usually lead to Kuroo getting hard, and that fact alone will _always_ make Akaashi blush. With his flushed cheeks, wraps a hand around the base of his boyfriends cock and wastes no time in swallowing him down as far as he can.

            From above him Kuroo points the camera downward, looking through the viewfinder as best he can considering Akaashi has most of him in his mouth. He snaps a photo of Akaashi going down on him, the dangerous smirk on his face faltering as he feels his boyfriend drag his tongue slowly down the base of his cock and back up again. He snaps another photo.

            Akaashi keeps his gaze on Kuroo, continuing to bob his head and flick his wrist on his boyfriends cock, never even blinking when he knows that the camera is on him. The flash alerts him to another photo, this time he knows he’s blinked – that’s one ruined picture, and a waste of film. What is his excuse going to be when he needs to buy more film? Why is he thinking about that when there’s a cock in his mouth?

            “Fuck, Keiji.” Kuroo slips his hand into his boyfriend’s hair, and tugs. It becomes increasingly harder to hold the camera steady as he watches the other male bob his head more often, picking up the pace as much as he can without choking. He tries to snap another photo of Akaashi, but he’s sure that it’s going to turn out too blurry.

            Akaashi Keiji is going to be the death of him.

            If it weren’t for the fact that Kuroo finds it incredibly sexy to watch Akaashi through the viewfinder of his camera, then it’s certainly the moan that he lets go as he bobs his head that causes the muscles in Kuroo’s stomach to tighten. The hand previously in his hair moves to gently nudge his boyfriends’ mouth from his cock, in time to wrap his own hand around himself. As soon as he sees the way that Akaashi’s lips at spit slick, red and swollen he’s gone for; one, two, three flicks of his own wrist and he’s releasing himself onto his boyfriends face.

            The smirk that had been on his face earlier makes another appearance as he aims the camera in the direction of his boyfriend, making sure to use the zoom option to get a better look at his face. There’s cum dripping down his cheeks and onto his lips, there’s some in his hair and some on his nose – honestly, Kuroo is sure that Akaashi _hates_ it, more-so because he’s going to have to dirty his clothes to clean himself up and not because his face is covered in cum.

            Akaashi doesn’t takes his eyes away from Kuroo as his tongue comes out to lick the filth from around his lips. The same ‘ _can’t-be-bothered_ ’ expression on his face as always.

            “Put that one on the cover.” Kuroo says, sinking to his knees to be nearly eye level with Akaashi, reaching for the discarded white shirt to clean off his face. “I bet that one will sell.” His eyes are glazed over with mischief already. He shoves the dirty shirt into the pocket of the hoodie on the ground.

            He shakes his head, pulling on the hoodie he’d had on earlier and reaching for his camera. Thankfully, no one will have to see any of these photos other than him – although he does debate developing one of the ones of himself for Kuroo – considering he’s the only one writing any of the articles.

            Reaching forward, Akaashi tugs Kuroo in by the front of his shirt close enough that his lips graze the shell of his ear when he speaks. “Later tonight, I’m going to take photos of _you_ when you’re chest turns red, when your legs shake, when you’re gasping my name into the night. _That’s_ what’s going on the cover.”

            Akaashi releases the fabric of the shirt, and pulls himself up from the floor using the LFO as some leverage. The strap of the camera rests comfortably around his neck, as he heads for the door leading back to the ship leaving a gaping, wide eyed Kuroo sitting half naked in front of his LFO.


End file.
